User talk:Chikamichi
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi Chikamichi, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Indenting source code page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- JohnBeckett (Talk) 22:05, September 12, 2009 Hi Chikamichi, the above is automated, but this is a real and very sincere welcome. When Spiiph fixed up Indenting source code I actually thought that I should take some hours to get my brain around Template:Help in order to work out a way to link to help without showing ":help". So, I'm very pleased that you fixed everything. Thanks. JohnBeckett 09:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Progress It was pretty obvious from your work on Template:Help that you know your way around MediaWiki, so yes I'll be sure to ask next time I encounter some tricky issue, thanks. As you can see we are a small group, and any help from you would excellent. Our convention is to talk in one place so normally I would reply on my talk page (where you posted). However, it seems to make sense for this to be on your talk page (where I will look for any reply). The LaTeX tips have not had much attention since the tips were imported to the wiki from vim.org in July 2007, and I'm pretty sure that a number of them should be merged or deleted. I'll make a list of all tips containing "latex" in due course (they are not yet all in Category:LaTeX). I'm hoping you might at least point out what should be removed as obsolete or misguided or a duplicate because pruning out the old junk is a very important step towards getting the tips in shape. Thanks for your comments at GeSHi – I will ponder what we might do and reply there. I'll just mention that we can get configuration settings changed (by asking Wikia), but obviously we should avoid making too many requests so I'll leave it until we are more sure of what we want. One thing I was curious about was this edit where you replaced :help with :help. Is there a specific reason or was it a safety-first idea to be sure the ':' is not interpreted as an indent markup? JohnBeckett 01:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather prefer to reply on your talk page since it would notify you, but I guess you went the opposite way because this is a small team and you can afford monitoring a few talk pages, so I'll stick to your convention :) :I'm using the latex-suite plugin and can check for outdated tips which are now mainstream. I could also help with processing old tips (merge and mark for deletion, etc.) since I can see there are plenty of merging/todo tasks pending. Not much spare time but I can give a hand. :As for the semi-colon, the issue was that, within a template parser function like #if:, it breaks things down for some reason (I did not take the time to check wether it is an indentation issue though). The html entity is not obvious, but this kind of template should not be edited too often so I guess it won't hurt fixing it this way :) Chikamichiზ 04:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for info about the colon. I don't bother watching pages (and I unwatch pages I create) because I check every change on the wiki using . Fritzophrenic (our other active admin) usually does as well, and there are a couple of other helpful editors who, during active periods, look at all changes. Of course that's only feasible on a small wiki like this. Another unusual habit is that we generally do not use the talk pages for tips, but instead use the "Comments" at the bottom (rationale is here). I have a local copy of each tip which I can easily search, so I am adding a list of all tips vaguely related to LaTeX in case you feel inspired to check them. Of these, the following are not in Category:LaTeX (we have put off thinking about categories much due to other more pressing concerns): 206, 225, 388, 517, 846. JohnBeckett 08:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ;Tips involving LaTeX *206 Highlight doubled word errors in text *225 Vim can interact with xdvi *275 Some useful mappings for TeX *323 Using folders with latex *388 Insert C++ or LaTeX or other comments easily *443 A better interfacing of (La)TeX with the quickfix mode *453 Use Taglist with LaTeX files *469 Replace the file name extension *489 Section jump in Latex *517 Rejustify roff style markup *627 Customize ftplugin, syntax and more - example for TeX *661 Fold the preamble in a LaTeX document *846 Ampersand in freebsd shell commands to view LaTeX files *1468 Backward search for LaTeX documents on Mac OS X *1525 Formatting paragraphs in LaTeX: an "environment-aware gqap" *1550 Tex Autoclose working with Autoclose *1605 Automatic LaTeX compile and XDVI refresh *1610 Create LaTeX Tables :Hi. I don't have much spare time for the moment, but I'll eventually make a review of it all. Chikamichiზ 00:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC)